A new life
by SpiritoftheBloodMoon
Summary: Ok, this is my first story I am posting.. I hope you enjoy this because I enjoyed writing it. The main character is a girl by the name of Namiko, who’s kind of a mystery despite the fact that it’s from her point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Ok, this is my first story I am posting. It's actually a remake of a quiz I did for quizilla, actually I given it a major makeover. I hope you enjoy this because I enjoyed writing it. The main character is a girl by the name of Namiko, who's kind of a mystery despite the fact that it's from her point of view. I have a habit of ending on cliff hangers just to warn you. Anyways thanks for your time and enjoy :bows:

P.s. Anything inbetween - - those are thoughts.

A new life

I slowly drag myself out of bed, my body aches all over. A fire of pain rushing over my back, along my chest, and down my legs. I slowly set up setting my feet down on the cold wooden floor sending shivers down my spine.

"Namiko, sweet heart time to get ready for school." My mom said in way to cheery voice just beyond my door.

"Do I have to?" I whimper softly a rush of pain rerunning its way through my veins at the slightest movement.

"What's wrong dear, it's a new morning you should be happy." I glare at the door angrily and bite my tongue so I won't say anything I'd regret. -Of course you can be happy mom you didn't get the beating of your life last night. You where hiding in the kitchen like always, pretending its not happening- my mind hisses softly.

Slowly I get up and change into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt. I had to wear them to hide the bruises and cuts, which really sucks in summer, though it was fall now luckily, I was used to it by now anyways. After getting dressed I head downstairs and make myself something to eat as quickly as I could. I cursed silently when I found out there were no pop tarts left and decided I could do without breakfast for one day. I head out the door as soon I had my backpack not wanting to be around when my dad gets up. It's not like anyone could blame my… if they knew the truth anyways.

Slowly I make my way to school day dreams and thoughts fluttering around in my head like butterflies. I was looking down the whole time, pretending to count the creaks in the sidewalk, and couldn't see where I was going and bumped into some one and fell back landing hard on the sidewalk.

"Sorry" I hear a young girl's voice say, looking up to find a girl I recognized as Keiko, she went to my school. She had short brown hair that was in two pig tails that hung down to her shoulders. Her chestnut brown eyes scanning over my face softly. "Hey, your Namiko right? Where you heading?"

"School" I manage to mutter, my lungs on fire as the bruises across my chest made there displeasure of being bumped known. Keiko slowly begins to help me up her confusion written on her face.

"I mean you didn't hear? Schools been canceled for today" She says with a small smile trying to cheer me up because I was no frowning, I hated school but hated the idea of going home and spending the day with my dad more "Oh I have an idea! You want to come with me to the mall?"

Anything was better then going home, so I say yes. Anyways it couldn't hurt to pretend I was normal for a few hours. So I walked with Keiko towards the mall, but about half way there I started to get a weird feeling someone's following us, looking behind us several times I didn't noticing anything out of the ordinary. I look over at Keiko to see if she noticed anything, though she seemed oblivious to the world. Looking at Keiko I realizing how small she was compared to my, she was a foot and a half small, give or take a few inches.

How odd I most have looked compared to her with her short chestnut brown hair, and matching eyes. Compared to my jet black hair that fell down to my waist hanging loosely to be caught and dragged about by the wind. My eyes were a icy blue color which when compared to my pale skin and dark hair, my eyes stood out greatly. But of course awkwardness didn't end there I was tall, too tall, and I was very thin, from nights of going to bed without eating. I sometime felt like a lanky tree that's been whipped around in a hurricane people called life. I really did felt out of place no matter where I went.

Sighing I let my shoulders sag down -its all in your head, girlie, why would anyone want to follow you anyways..?- I thought silently at myself. A few seconds later there was a sharp pain in my head and the ground oddly came rushing at me.

Slowly I began to wake up my head pounding, I try to look around but my vision was blurry and it hurt when I try to focus. I tried to move but theirs something holding you back. Slowly your vision began to adjust to the dim light and refocused themselves. I could see I was in a medevil dungeon looking room that was only lit by touches.

I was chained to a table in about the middle of the room, to my left I could see Keiko chain to a table as well though she still seems to be pass out. Letting out a soft sigh I struggle with the chains to see if I could free myself. After a couple minutes of struggling I began to hear a evil laugh, I can tell it was a guys voice but I can't tell where it came from, I defiantly hadn't heard anyone come in or any footsteps. "Those can hold even the strongest of demons, dear, you can not hope to break free."

"Hn.. we'll see" I mutter my voice hoarse, it hurt to talk, which it shouldn't have.Again that laugh came out the shadows, sending a chill up my spine. "Why are we here?" I hear a weak voice next to you mutter, it didn't sound like Keiko's though I knew it had to be hers.

"So I can get my revenge against Yusuka of course." Looking at over at Keiko I could see she had become pale and looked very worried. Out of the corner of my eyes I notice movement, slowly a young man came into my view, he was coming towards Keiko. He looked to be in his twenties, he had long brown hair, that fell well pasted his waist and was tied back in with gold bands. His had bright red eyes with silver slits in the center. He wore all black, which is one reason I was betting I couldn't see him. He was well build and looked rather tall, though you also had to take into consideration that I was chain to the table.

He move over to Keiko and put his hand around her throat, I couldn't help but noticed that his hands had long ivory claws. Keiko gave a small yelp as he tightened his grip. "Leave her alone! Or you'll regret it!" I hiss, not knowing why but I felt a need to protect Keiko.

"Well... Well... Aren't you a brave one for being tied down." He let go of Keiko and moved over to me. He grabbed my wrist near where the chains were digging into my skin and made long cut. I didn't even flinch, I was used to pain, which surprised him. "Interesting." He said looking at my blood, which was a clear liquid that glittered.

I didn't understand what was so interesting about it, I already know I wasn't human, it was one of the reason my dad beat me. He watched me for awhile then muttered "What's your name girl?" I didn't answer I just watched him out of the corner of my eyes. He watched me as well regarding my blood for a bit. He was about to say something when there was a crash up stairs.

"Well that's probably Yusuka... I'll be back to deal with you to later." He slowly walks away from us and into the shadows. Keiko whimpered softly and couldn't help but try and offer her some comforting words, keeping my voice soft and soothing.

(Sorry but I'm ending here so I hope you enjoy this chapter and will stay in tone for the next one. Don't be afraid to leave me a message -)


	2. Chapter 2

Keiko and I end up lying there for about a couple of hours, or so I would have guessed. There was a lot of noise and yelling from the upper areas of wherever we were. Keiko and I talk for awhile, trying to keep distracted from the dark thoughts in our minds. We slowly become friends, Keiko was actually a very kind person.

We can't tell who was making what explosion or scream or which side was winning, which made both of us nervous, though we didn't want to admit it. My arms had enough time to bleed and cause a large pool of my own blood to form under me and on the floor. Finally we could hear footsteps coming towards us, struggling a bit to see if I could get a glimpse of who it was, I accident reopened my wound.

Finally the man from before a little covered in blood with black armor on came into view. He had a long gash along his gut, I silently wonder if Yusuka had really done that. The man walked towards Keiko limping a bit, he had in his hand what looked to be a glowing red short sword in his hand. As he got closer her raised the sword to strike her.

"Forget her, being the other to me now!" Came a dark voice from no where. The kidnapper gave off a soft growl and moved from Keiko to me and unhooked me. Throwing me over his good shoulder as best he could. I wasn't about to go willingly, and kneed him in his gut hard. He groaned and threw me against the wall hard.

I did my best to stay standing planning to fight if I could, though it seemed unlikely sense a dizzy spell from lose of blood was clouding my vision. I blink several times and forced myself to focus, I wasn't about to be a easy target again. He came forward at me trying to grab me, but I managed to stumbled to the side. He growled and try to grab for my collar but stopped inches from reaching his goal. His eyes widen as he began to fall, Yusuka stood behind him he's face twist in rage. Kuwabara two other guys I didn't' know were close behind him.

I let out a small sigh of relief, though instantly regret it as I felt something sharp press against my neck. Looking down I found a short young man with spikey black hair that seem to defy gravity, pointing holding a katana to your neck. He was one of the two who had been behind Yusuka. In a gruff voice he demands that I tell him who I was.

The fact was I really couldn't answer him, my head was beginning to swarm again, the room tilted softly, my spirit opening up a bit, the sound of my blood dripping seem to fill head. I closed my eyes, listening to my blood, how odd, it was actually calming to me. I stepped back hitting the wall and slowly slid down putting my hands in my lap.

I slowly opened my eyes as i heard footsteps. To see a rather tall young man with long red hair and bright green eyes walking over towards me. He slowly picked me up carrying me back over to the others as I passed out.

I wake up in the in a small room, though not it wasn't mine. It was obviously a girl's room though because it was a light, light pink and had boy band posters all over it. Looking to my left looking to see Keiko laying in a sleeping bag Must be her room, interesting. I could also see a second sleeping bag and a girl at a desk, she had long blue hair tied back in a pony tail. Slowly I get out of bed and try to stand up but fall back down with a small yelp because my joints hurt from not being used.

"You're ok!" I hear a startled voice say as someone rushed over to give me a hug. "You have no idea how worried Keiko and I was about you! I mean you passed out at the mall! We would have taken you home but Keiko didn't know where you lived." I look down to see that it was the girl with the blue hair.

"At the mall?" I say hoarsely.

"Yeah! At the mall, we when there after you came to pick me up remember?" I stared at her really confuse -was it all a dream or something?-.

"Botan! She just got up, she probably dont remember anything and now you just confusing her. Sorry Namiko, You hungry?" I vaguely hear Keiko. The girl must have woke her with her yelling.

Finally the girl let go of me and headed out of the room. Slowly I got up with Keiko's help walk out of the room and downstairs. I noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara sat talking with the girl with the blue hair quietly.

"Hey Namiko! How you doing?" Yusuke said with a goofy annoying grin. "You know you look better like that you know!" looking down I saw that I was in a tank top and shorts and that all of my bruises and cuts were gone! Frowning I looked myself over.

"Is something wrong Namiko?" Keiko asked looking at me consurned.

"Uhh... yeah... What happen to all bruises?" Keiko and Yusuke look at each other for a moment. "Bruises... uhh… what bruises?" Keiko gave you a shy smile, which cause me too realize she was hiding something.

"You know you had a really bad nightmare last night Namiko. Something about being kidnapped and beaten?" The girl with the blue hair said with a fake smile.

"You know I dont like being lied to Now what happened to my bruises?"

"Bruises? I think you need to get your head checked." Yusuke says shifting as he watched me.

"Botan already said you had a nightmare so it was obviously you just dream you had them." Kuwabara add in. I turned and gave them both death glares.

"I know what happened yesterday! I was kidnapped! And even if I didnt those bruises should still be there!" I snap becoming peeved that they wont just tell me the truth, plus, I really not a morning person.

"Whys that?" Yusuke says in a cocky voice that just pushed me over the edge. "BECAUSE MY DAD GAVE ME THEM THE NIGHT BEFORE WHEN HE BEAT ME, YOU IDIOT!"

They stared in shock at me, I wonder if it was because I was normally so quiet, or if it was because of what I said. –I'm not going to wait and find out- I turned quickly and ran charging out the door. Looking around I recognized the area, it wasn't that far from home.

I took off along the side walk heading towards home. I need to get back before it was too late. I soon heard the sound of someone run after me, looking back I could see Yusuke close on your tail. I dratted down an small alley and jumped over the trash pile there. I heard a crash behind me as Yusuke met with the trash can. Smirking I took off as fast as I could towards home.

When I finally got home I did my best not to make a sound, the instant the door was open, the smell of beer invaded my senses, I was used to it, when I was little I used to think it was a cologne my dad wore.

"Oh please, oh please, let him passed out on the couch." You say in a silent prayer. Slowly I head towards the stairs not daring to look in the live room. I actually made it to the first step, before I you felt a sharp pain along my back.

"So your finally… de… decided to come home" I heard my dad manage to get out behind my as I was flung at the stairs.


End file.
